


透明人质

by WLZA



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLZA/pseuds/WLZA





	透明人质

《透明人质》

“咚咚咚。”  
“咚咚咚……”  
“咚咚咚！”  
仓促的敲门声越发狂躁起来，让坐在屋子里的人都站不住脚了。  
“去开门。”男人坐在黑皮沙发上命令手下。  
门外的人进到屋子里，冷笑着感叹这群人还有心思喝上一杯热茶。  
他掏出证件，说：“我怀疑坂田银时有贩毒嫌疑，请跟我走一趟。”  
名叫坂田银时的男人抬起眼皮瞥了一眼他身后，一个小警察，连队里的人都不带，一个人来的吗？  
有意思。  
坂田银时问：“你有搜查证吗？警官。”  
“请你跟我走一趟。”很强硬的，他这么说道。  
“你是叫什么来着？”坂田银时起身，踱步到他身边，“让我看看你的证件可以吗？”  
站在坂田银时对面的黑发男人蹙起眉头，他有点不耐烦了。  
他举起警察证，一下子展开，另一端在半空摇晃。  
坂田银时捏住下半边，仔细读他的名字：“土方十四郎。”  
土方十四郎抽回手，特别执着地再次要求：“请你跟我走一趟。”  
坂田银时无奈的笑着摇头，“你没有任何证据能证明我贩过毒，如果任凭你说一套就是一套的话，或许我还组织过赌博呢？”  
坂田银时走到门口，亲自给他开门，“请回吧。”

土方吃了闭门羹，下了楼点上烟，闭眼享受烟草带给他的安逸。他并没有证据能直接证明坂田银时贩毒，这一次上去只是与他对质，不过看他的态度，是说什么也不会承认了。  
坂田银时，我一定让你栽在我手里。  
他这么想道。  
回到警局，他开始疯想对策，他曾经向上级申请过专门组一支小队办案，但被“没有这么做的理由”拒绝了。这个案子他跟了挺久了，最近经常睡在警署，一头扎进案件，终于有了一点点头绪，他急于证实，可是好像，有什么被打乱了。  
该怎么办？怎么才能证明他做过这件事？该怎么做？  
土方十四郎思考了很久，最后决定用一个非常愚蠢的方法——跟踪。  
这是最愚蠢也是最聪明的办法，只是一旦暴露就永无回头之路了。

“近藤老大……”土方十四郎追上去，“我知道我这么做很蠢，但眼下只有这个办法了啊！”  
“你听着，我不可能让你去冒这个险。”近藤勋抹了一把脸，他的脸显得很憔悴，黑眼圈及其严重，像是很多天没睡过觉了一样，他按了按太阳穴，说：“你今天这种做法只会让那帮黑社会更加小心防范。跟踪？你想被吊起来喂鲨鱼吗？”  
土方的语气很坚定：“我会小心的。咱们为这个案子付出了这么多，眼看着有眉目了，我不可能就这样放弃。就算事情会败露，我也会把有用的消息传递回来。”  
“土方……”近藤勋根本管不了这个下属，他有点累了，“他们隐藏的这么好……如果这次再查不到任何消息，就撤退吧。我会把东西整理好转交给上级。”

这件事情很紧迫，让土方没有时间考虑事件的危险性，他也不敢怠慢，因为配合他的还有队里的另一位警察。  
坂田银时到底是一个怎样的人？为什么会有那么多追随者甘愿替他做事？  
跟踪的第一天，坂田银时连家门都没迈出来过。  
第二天，第三天亦是如此。  
直到第四天，土方十四郎转到了他家后院。原来那里有一个隐形的小门。  
坂田银时跟一个戴眼镜的小男孩走着出门，土方快步跟上去，跟着他们到了集市，他们买了两条大鱼，还有一条羊腿，外加一点草莓。土方跟着他们返回，蹲在墙外闻着烤肉香。  
妈的。他在心里骂了一句。  
他们的生活就好像不是黑帮，而是什么富家孩子的日常生活，跟了两个星期，一点突破口都没有。

土方就这么蹲点，腿麻了就盘腿坐下，晚上是同事用望远镜远程监视，一有动静就会在蓝牙耳机里呼叫他。  
那天是星期六，晚上十点钟，风很大。依旧是后门，土方看到坂田银时上了那辆锃亮的好车，司机换了人，土方也赶紧发动车子跟了上去，他怕跟丢了，又怕跟紧了会被发现。  
跟到了海边，集装箱满满地排列在地面上，土方放弃了汽车，转为步行。  
夜很黑，呼呼地风声绕着土方十四郎的头发在他耳边呼啸，脑袋嗡嗡嗡地响，但此刻他根本想不到别的，唯有硬着头皮跟上去。  
土方脚步放轻放慢，顺着轻微的谈话声绕过长长的红色集装箱，他躲在集装箱的侧面，偷听他们的谈话。  
要是能偷偷看上一眼，或是用相机拍下证据……  
虽然危险，但他值得冒险一试。  
他观察了四周确定没有人类活动的迹象再慢慢把头伸出去，露出一只眼睛，他压抑着兴奋，眼睛冒光，他觉得胜利就在眼前了！  
可是他却没有看到人影，连鬼影都没有。  
那是谁在说话？  
他低头一看，是录音笔……

“今晚的月色好美啊。”他耳后传来轻佻的话语，还来不及转身，凉凉的触感就搭到了他的手腕上。  
“咔哒。”  
坂田银时拉着土方十四郎被手铐锁住的手，说：“请你跟我走一趟。”  
土方知道事情露了陷，准备拼尽全力试着逃跑，他奋力转身挣脱开这个黑帮老大的手，用胳膊肘去捣他漂亮的脸蛋，他丝毫没有手下留情，脸颊上的肉被他怼到颤了几下，他看到坂田银时笑了笑，那表情特别不屑一顾。  
他发现这招对他不管用，第一反应就是回身拼命狂奔，可是自己来了个可笑的平地摔，他回头，看到一条麻绳……  
坂田银时笑眯眯地走上前，用麻绳绑住土方，攥住他前额的碎发用蛮力把他从地上拽起来，他把他压到集装箱上，然后手朝着他的腰腹摸了上去。

坂田银时捏住土方十四郎软软的性器官，他听到土方倒吸了一口气，他动作慢腾腾的，就像在等土方的某种反应似的。  
随着坂田银时的手移到土方的屁股，隔着西装裤揉捏他的屁股蛋，坂田似乎非常疼爱这两瓣臀瓣，用轻柔的手法反复挑拨着整个臀部。  
土方没办法反抗，只能用眼神抗拒这一切行为。坂田银时拉开他的裤子拉链时，他才觉得眼前集装箱的红色，触目惊心。  
坂田握住土方的性器，隔了一会才开始动作，那只手就那样摩擦那里，但土方就是硬不起来，他害怕，所以全身的肌肉都紧绷着，他不敢发出一丝声响，生怕下一秒会被丢进海里喂鲨鱼。  
坂田好像等不及了，有点暴躁的沿着后臀的裤缝撕扯开西装裤，连内裤都波及到了，风灌进来，凉飕飕的。  
一点征兆都没有，一根手指强制性的费力插进土方的肛门，抽插、抽插、抽插，来回几下，手指抽出来翻带出后穴的嫩肉。  
坂田用手掰正土方的下巴，土方眼里那种不屈的眼神，又让他硬上几分，勃起的阴茎被束缚在裤子里很不舒服，他掏出鸡巴，龟头抵在了土方的穴口上。  
这是一种屈辱。  
作为一名警察，却被黑帮这样无理的对待。  
即便如此，土方还是咬着牙不发出声音，太脏了。  
土方怒视他，羞辱感持续上升，他不停地骂脏话，可是当真实的东西插进自己时，他才觉得这是真的。  
他被强迫性交了。

他不再说话，后面疼的他说不出话来，被撑开时很疼，火辣辣的，整根包裹住之后还是觉得异物很大，他快要崩溃了。  
“怎么了？警官。”  
可恶！  
“啊……啊！”因为疼痛而叫出声，很沙哑的叫声，但传到坂田银时耳朵里，就是催情剂。  
性感的无可救药。  
肠道的软肉吸附他的肉茎，他疯狂地对着圆润的屁股蛋撞击，睾丸拍到上面，啪啪啪，啪啪啪。  
想操死他。  
土方艰难地适应着体内的巨大，他的眼神变得涣散，穴口变得麻木，被绑住的双脚受不了力，双腿颤抖着接受嫌疑犯的侵犯。  
他仰着头发出断断续续的呻吟，性器官开始勃起，一点一点的，翘起了头。  
龟头碰巧碰到冰凉的集装箱，土方一个激灵，渐渐恢复意识。  
被侵犯出了快感，这是犯罪。  
乳头早已经在衣服里充血，乳尖磨蹭纯棉布料，若即若离，快感加倍。  
土方不管不顾地淫叫，压根不在意侵犯者。  
“嗯……嗯哈……”  
坂田的背后被汗水浸透，额角留下汗珠，精虫上脑，他甚至把手指都伸进土方的嘴里模仿性交动作，那条舌头与他纠缠，口水舔湿指缝，淫荡的缠绵。  
坂田突然抽回手，拍击土方的屁股，唾液摸了他一身。  
土方莫名觉得穴道内一凉，刚刚还火热的像要刺穿他，怎么就这么拔出来了？  
“宝贝儿你真浪。”坂田银时说，“天色不早了，你该回家了。”  
土方顺着集装箱滑下来，一脸莫名其妙，老子还没射精……  
“我会告你。”土方十四郎说，“让你做一辈子牢。”  
“哦？你好意思说？”  
土方闭了嘴，低头看自己阴茎的情况。  
还立着呢，真是……不要脸……

 

 

 

完

 

不知道大家懂没懂《透明人质》的意思，土方跟踪银时，银时早就知道了，先试探他，最后引他上钩。所以土方在银时眼里是透明的，他做什么银时都知道。在最后银时威胁土方，他很肯定土方不会告他，因为土方自尊心太强。所以是个变相的人质。  
挺心疼土方的小屁屁的，海边一定很冷吧。  
两个人都憋坏了吧！鸡鸡硬硬的！


End file.
